Lika a Hemisphere
by VGirl16
Summary: One-shot: Songfic to Vonda Shepards 'Like a Hemisphere'. LitaKen pairing. R


Title: Like a Hemisphere  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will do. Neither do I own the song 'Like a Hemisphere' - Vonda Shepard does.  
  
AN: This is my first try of writing a songfic and my first try of writing a Lita/Ken romance. Actually I didn't even watch the episode he appeared. O_o This are good references for writing this, don't you think? ^_^ And a second point which is/was against writing this is because I should learn for an English test. Well, in some kind of way this is like learning for an English test.  
  
Okay, I hope everyone who reads this fic like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken and I have been best friends for our whole lives.  
  
We knew each other since we were kids. We played together, we laughed together, we cried together.  
  
The last time I saw him was four yours ago. I often thought about him and now he wanted to visit me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened yesterday.  
  
I was just watching the evening news when my phone rang. "Yes?"  
  
"Is this Lita Kino?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Um, yes." I answered. "So who are you?"  
  
"I knew you won't remember me. It was a long time ago."  
  
I was confused. This guy knew my name but I didn't know who he was.  
  
"You have no idea who I am, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He giggled. "It's me, Ken."  
  
My mouth dropped. "Ken?! Oh my god! How are you? What are you doing? Where are you?" I couldn't believe it. It was him, after all this time and I had so many questions.  
  
"I'm in Tokyo."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Today." He made a pause. "I want to see you, how about if we meet tomorrow at the arcade. Let's say at 7 p.m.?"  
  
"Okay." Was all I could respond that moment.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night." I hung up the phone and turned back to the TV. Four years. Ken was back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When do you meet?" Mina asked curious.  
  
"In one hour." I answered.  
  
The girls looked at me. We were all sitting on a bench outside the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"In one hour?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I . . . um, are you sure you want to meet him in this outfit?"  
  
I looked at myself. I was wearing a pair of Jeans and a green top. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You haven't seen Ken for four years. Maybe you should wear something special." Ami suggested.  
  
I looked at her surprised. "And maybe I shouldn't. It's just the arcade. Besides since when are you interested what I wear?"  
  
Ami blushed.  
  
"I will wear something special if we have a date."  
  
"If this is not a date what is it then?" Mina asked.  
  
"A meeting between friends?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. Ken and I have been only friends, nothing more."  
  
Mina looked at me sceptical. "Yeah right, nothing more."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour later I sat at a single table in the arcade.  
  
It was some minutes after 8 p.m. and I wondered if Ken had forgotten our . . . meeting. It was a meeting not a date. Why was I thinking it was a date? I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"Everything's okay?"  
  
I looked up and noticed Andrew who was giving me a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for a friend."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Do you want anything to drink while you're waiting?"  
  
"A coke?"  
  
He smiled and walked away.  
  
I let my head fall on the table. "Can't believe he's late." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Who's late?"  
  
I looked at the person the voice came from. "Ken?" I asked. He nodded smiling and I stood up to embrace him.  
  
When we parted away from each other I looked at him. "You haven't changed that much." I noticed and sat down again.  
  
After Ken had sat down too Andrew brought me my coke. He looked at Ken. "Can I bring you something too?"  
  
"Um, I get a coke too."  
  
When Andrew had walked away I faced Ken. "So what were we talking about?"  
  
"You said I haven't changed that much."  
  
"Right." I answered noticing I was getting more nervous every second that past.  
  
"Well, you changed a bit more." I looked up at him when he started whispering. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Ken smiled at me and I felt my cheeks redden.  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
We sat in the arcade for nearly one hour and talked about everything we did the last few years.  
  
Suddenly it felt like Ken was never gone; like he had been always here.  
  
I looked at Ken and suddenly I recognized something about him that I've never recognized before.  
  
* He sees what I'm lacking and he tells me without attacking my life  
  
He sees what I'm needing and he gives me love without my pleading  
  
I see where his worries lie and I help him to decide  
  
He sees what I'm missing that sometimes I need to be alone but sometimes I  
need him to listen  
  
Like a hemisphere he surrounds me with a wisdom that astounds me  
  
Like the horizon he draws my eye to him and he makes me see just how lonely  
I have been *  
  
"Hey Li, are you okay? You looked like you were just giving another world a visit." Ken said as he took my hand in his.  
  
I looked down at our united hands and shook my head. "I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."  
  
Ken smiled. He stood up and paid our drinks. When he returned to our table he grabbed my hand again and we both headed out into the night.  
  
* He knows what I'm thinking without a sign without blinking my eyes  
  
I know what he's asking in our love there ain't no masking, no disguise  
  
I know what he's after it's the truth and the laughter  
  
Why can't we see in ourselves all the beauty we see in everybody else  
  
Like a hemisphere he surrounds me with a wisdom that astounds me  
  
Like the horizon he draws my eye to him and he makes me see  
  
Like a radio he calls out to me in the middle of the night  
  
Like a hemisphere he is perfectly clear and he makes me see just how lonely  
I have been *  
  
Ken and I walked through the park. It was almost 8 p.m. by now.  
  
We hadn't talked for the last few minutes and this was making me nervous - again.  
  
I started to wonder why I suddenly became this nervous when he was around.  
  
My look fell on the water fountain we had just stopped in front of.  
  
"Li?"  
  
I looked up at Ken. "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I missed you."  
  
I smiled and looked on the ground. Kens hand touched my cheek and a short moment later I felt Kens lips brush against mine.  
  
* I don't wanna go through this life just getting by I want to fly  
  
I don't wanna go through this life not asking why  
  
I need to know why we are here we are here together now  
  
I don't wanna go through this life just to die  
  
Well you made me see just how lonely I have been *  
  
When Ken broke our kiss I looked at him confused but even though I was smiling a bit.  
  
Ken embraced me and I leaned my head against his chest. His fingers started playing with a strand of my hair. "I've always waited for this moment." He whispered. "I love you."  
  
I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."  
  
Ken lowered his head and kissed me once again.  
  
For the first time in my life I felt like I was the happiest person on this planet; and I didn't even thought about to let it end.  
  
* Like a hemisphere he surrounds me with a wisdom that astounds me  
  
Like the horizon he draws my eye to him and makes me see  
  
Like a radio he calls out to me in the middle of the night  
  
Like a hemisphere he is perfectly clear and he makes me see just how lonely  
I have been *  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's finished. Yeah! Hope you liked it. If you have the time please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
